


[podfic] The Solution

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creative problem-solving, F/M, Just a touch of mutual pining, Open Relationships, Podfic, Political Alliances, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2018, Treat, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Leia will do whatever it takes to secure a treaty between the New Republic and Mandalore, even if it means forging a new alliance with an old enemy.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] The Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701064) by [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Political Alliances, Creative problem-solving, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Just a touch of mutual pining, Open Relationships, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2018 treat

 **Length:** 00:09:19

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Solution_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
